7 Kisses
by Dyusu
Summary: Reprint from dA.  7 Kisses that N and Touko share throughout their lives, kisses that cannot be replaced or taken away.  N x Touko fluff.


This is a reprint from deviantArt. It is my story, I am the same author from dA. Enjoy~ :D

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Game Freak and Nintendo.

* * *

><p>7 Kisses<p>

* * *

><p><em> ~Kiss 1: Nose Kiss~<em>

* * *

><p>"N!" Touko shouted gleefully, running to aforementioned person. He opened his arms to catch her and the next thing he knew, she was in his arms, laughing.<p>

"What is it Touko?" he asked. Touko beamed up at him

"I got the lead in the Musical! My Emolga will be the star of 'A Sweet Soiree'!" she exclaimed. "Isn't it wonderful?" N smiled down at her.

"It sure is." And he bent down and affectionately rubbed noses with her, the two laughing.

* * *

><p><em>~Kiss 2: Forehead Kiss~<em>

* * *

><p>He hugged her tightly as she sobbed in his arms. He cursed Silver's bruteness. How the hell did Lyra put up with that guy in the first place?<p>

"It's okay, Touko…" he soothingly whispered, and planted a reassuring kiss on her forehead.

"Everything's going to be ok."

* * *

><p><em>~Kiss 3: Kiss on the Cheek~<em>

* * *

><p>"Do you…want to go out…again?" N stammered from his place on Touko's porch. Touko blushed and nodded.<p>

"I'd like that."

"Well…I'll see you later. Good night." And he quickly pecked Touko's cheek before walking off. Touko blushed and put a hand up to her cheek. N was also blushing and putting a hand up to his lips.

Unbeknownst to each other, as soon as both of them were out of each other's sight, Touko let out a squeal before running inside, while N yelled out in joy before running off to his apartment.

"Lovesick idiots…" Silver muttered to Touya and Lyra. Lyra smacked him and Touya rolled his eyes before dragging Lyra and Silver out from the bushes. As Jessi passed by, she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"What were you three doing back there?"

* * *

><p><em>~Kiss 4: Kiss on the Lips~<em>

* * *

><p>"C'mon N! Let's dance in the rain!" Touko yelled, her eyes gleaming with excitement. N sighed, smiling, and walked out from the veranda they had been under. The sprinkle of rain hit his clothes and skin, leaving cool drops. He draped his arm around Touko's waist and twirled her around in an elegant fashion. Touko blushed at his gentlemanliness but nonetheless smiled and let him guide her. As they halted, they realized how close they were to each other and blushed, looking away.<p>

Then they cracked one eye open at each other.

Then they turned their heads to face each other.

Then they leaned forward.

Closer…closer…

Until N crushed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, filled with tender love. Touko responded just as passionately, and they stood like that for what seemed like a very long time before breaking apart for air.

"My first kiss…that was…amazing." Touko gasped. N nodded, hugging Touko tightly.

"I love you." He murmured into her ear. Touko flushed.

"I love you too, N."

The next day, Touya and Jessi had to take care of them, for they had gotten sick from being out long, kissing in the rain.

* * *

><p><em>~Kiss 5: Indirect Kiss~<em>

* * *

><p>Touko slurped her drink as she looked out the window. She, N, Touya, and Jessi were currently having lunch at a fast food restaurant in Castelia City. Touya was wolfing down his hamburger, while Jessi was daintily eating her fries and chicken sandwich. N, however, was just normally eating a hamburger – if you call staring at Touko and her drink while eating a hamburger normal.<p>

"What is it N?" Touko seemed to notice N staring at her. N blinked, then motioned to her drink.

"Can I have a sip?" Touko stared in surprise, then nodded.

"Sure." She handed him the drink and he took a quick sip before handing it back to her. He swallowe dnad smiled.

"Mmm….strawberry…and Touko…" he mused. Touko blushed, and took a sip from N's drink as well.

"You're tastes like lemons…and you…" she teased, and it was N's turn to blush.

"You do know that's basically two indirect kisses right?" Jessi quipped dryly from her seat. The two blushed and smiled at each other.

"I guess…" the couple leaned forward before Touya rolled his eyes and smacked his hand on the table, getting their attention.

"Oi, we're in a public place, don't get all mushy on us now!" Touko and N laughed, and took each other's drinks and took a sip from them.

"I guess we'll have to settle with the indirect kiss for now."

* * *

><p><em>~Kiss 8: Sorrowful Kiss~<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry N…" Touko whispered sadly, stroking the wounds inflicted by Ghetsis on N. They had gone to se Ghetsis in jail, and when Ghetsis had seen both Touko and N holding hands he had turned violent on N instantly, screaming insolent curses and insults at the poor boy. Currently, N was sobbing on Touko's shoulder. Touko was crying with him.<p>

"I'm sorry…" she sobbed. He raised his head to meet her teary eyes. She managed a weak smile at him.

And as their lips met, their tears met, as well.

They would get through this, together.

* * *

><p><em>~Kiss 7: Wedding Kiss~<em>

* * *

><p>"You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced. The onlookers clapped loudly as Touko and N kissed happily at the altar.<p>

It was their wedding day, the happiest day of their lives.

And once they broke apart, smiling happily at each other, positively glowing, Reshiram and Zekrom each let out a cry.

They would spend the rest of their lives together.

_Forever._

* * *

><p>Note: Jessi is my OC. o And yeah, if N is OOC, I'm sorry. I try hard to keep them in-character as much as possible. Perhaps the fluff made the story cheesy. xD<p>

Enjoyed? Check out Liar, Snoops, and Love, Magnet, Melt, and the other companion fics! Also, review~ They are greatly appreciated~ :D


End file.
